


Fox Hunt

by BathtubBacta (GallusRostromegalus)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fox is a Hoe okay?, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Wolffe is dom as FUCK, but Fox especially, so is everyone in my fics really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallusRostromegalus/pseuds/BathtubBacta
Summary: When they get time off at the 79's, The Wolfpack likes to go Hunting and Fox intends to be their prey.





	

Fox Hunt

****

Fox flopped into the back of the cab- it'd taken some serious wrangling and BLESS Stone for covering. but he had the night and the next two days off, and he had every intent of wasting all of it. Starting by getting pissed and hopefully screwed at his favorite bar.

"79's." he called to the cabbie. The droid beeped in acknowledgement, and sped off towards the underbelly. He arrived to find the place packed- Oh, that's right. it was shore week for some of the front-line units.

Excellent.

He got out and waded into the crowd. Between this morning's disaster with the diagnoa and this afternoon's screaming/spitting session with the now-admiral Tarkin (seriously, that man spoke like a firehose), his armor and dress grays were filthy, so he had turned up wearing only his blacks. 

Judging by the overenthusiastic ARCs from the 501st dancing by the door, he was overdressed.

He waded into the crowd- hot, dense, reeking of flesh and alcohol- and jostled his way inside Got his ass felt up four times before he'd made it to the bar, plus a sloppy wet kiss to his neck. The two Arcs had made it to the main stage now, wearing a kama, two boots and one codpiece between them.

"Madmen. Who the hell is in here?" he yelled over the pounding bassline. One of the Twi'lekk girls leaned over to shout in his ear.

"501st, 212th and 104th sir!" She called. "Animals, but great tippers! I'm gonna pay off my degree!!" She seemed gleeful- as well she should, judging by the wad of credits shoved into her cleavage. Fox laughed, and indicated he wanted the bottle of bright blue stuff. Someday, he would come here when the music wasn't deafening and find out what it was called.

He sat back and took his first shot of the night, watching the crowd. The Arcs were still a partially clothed but MY GOODNESS isn't he a talented little thing? Fox marveled at the taller one's ability to BEND like that. 

Something moved in the corner of his eye. Well, lots of things were moving, but this one was off. He glanced to his side but all there was was clones packed in like sardines. Whatever. Long day. he took another shot, feeling the music in his chest.

Again, something moved. He didn't turn this time, and realized what was bothering him. It was another person, but they were moving too slowly for the club. They should be dancing, not standing around gaping.

Well.

He stood up a little straighter, stretching his arms over his head. Well, if they wanted to look, he should give them something to look at, right? He turned his attention to the odd blond trying to wrestle the ARCs offstage, laughing as he was pulled up with them.

"Pretty things, aren't they?" someone growled in his ear. He froze, but glanced over. One of the 104th bruisers was next to him, too close, but pleasantly warm. He had even more unusual silver hair- from this angle, he couldn't tell if it was a mutation or a really good dye job. Fox was much more interested in his fingers, which were currently toying with the ribbing around the zipper on his blacks.

"Not the only pretty things in here, are they handsome?" Fox replied, tracing the 104th's knuckles.

***

The wolfpack had a curious hobby during fleet week. It had started as a couple of bad jokes, then escalated into a game, and now was practically a tradition. Wolffe sat in one of the booths on the second story balcony, overlooking the club as the rest of the pack spread out and looked for likely targets. He leaned over the railing towards the bar. Boost looked like he'd found something interesting. A shiny? No, Shinies didn't have graying temples. 

Handsome thing. He'd let Boost get close, but Wolffe could tell by the way he didn't quite look at him that He'd picked up on Comet, circling nearby. Clever too.

***

Fox eyed the clone in 104th gray circling on his right as the silver-haired clone next to him, nuzzled at his neck.

"You got a name, Vod'ika?" The silver-haired clone asked, fingers following the ribbing up to his collar.

"Fox. Coruscant guard." he said, trying not to choke as they stroked the sensitive skin of his throat. He was entirely too sensitive there, something his potential partner didn't need to know this early in the night. "...And you?"

"Boost, 104th."

"I'd heard rumors about you guys."

"Mm? Good ones, I hope?" Boost murmured into his neck, teeth at the collar of his blacks. The other 104th member was making motions like he was about to join them at the bar.

"Oh, you know. 104th takes the Wolf Pack thing too seriously. That you hunt down partners for the whole unit to play with when you get shore leave."

"And what if it's true, Fox'ika?" Boost asked, sitting upright to look him in the eye, an excited glint in his eye. "What's a little fox gonna do?" 

Fox sat up, grinning. He reached out and stroked up along Boost's chest, fingertips brushing his formal grays. "Well, I guess I would have to show you why Fox-Hunting is such a popular sport."

He then reached off to his right and grabbed the other 104th member by the collar and yanked him close, kissing him deeply. It took them both by surprise, and he took the opportunity to slide out from between them into the crowd. Grinning triumphantly, he held up Boost's wallet. //Catch me!// He signed to them, before darting deeper into the crowd.

From up on the mezzanine, he heard an excited and positively feral-sounding howl.

***

Wolffe's drink rattled on the table as he barely set it down before he leapt off the mezzanine in pursuit of the Not-shiny. Boost and Comet were beside him, grinning.

"Lively one!" Said comet, vaulting over a table.

"Name's Fox!" Shouted Boost, throwing a shiny out of his way.

Wolffe laughed, barreling through a pair of 212th guys slow-dancing in the corner as Fox darted out the back door of the club. Wolffe followed him, and was surprised to find that the Fox had already made it to the end of the alley, and was vaulting his way over the fence at the end.

Wolffe yanked out his comm, pressing the group code. "We got us a plaything boys, but he wants to play chase- in his blacks, behind the club, heading east-"

Fox barely stopped in time as another Pack member burst out the side door of the club- a hilarious bright-red two-stripe hairstyle, but better at cornering than his Commander. He rolled out of his way, giving him a playful slap on the ass as he turned down an alleyway. As much fun as this was, running around the underbelly after dark in his blacks wasn't the safest course of action. 

Besides, the after-party never started until the Fox was caught.

Up and around the 79's, across the neighboring canal, down a long alley where he was certain for a second that Boost was actually going to catch up with him, but he cornered better, and raced up a flight of stairs. He was travelling back towards 79's just in a rather circuitous arc. 

They must have picked up on it somewhere because he could hear fewer boots behind him as he neared the front door. That's fine, I'll just let them chase me up stairs and-

-Fox's plan was interrupted by the sudden presence of a VERY large clone who appeared to be missing half his face, barreling directly at him. In the crowd, there wasn't space to move to the side and-

OOF!

He was bodily tackled, the hoisted over the shoulder of the massive clone. He heard the other Wolf Pack members laughing and Howling behind him as he was carried through the club, up the stairs to the mezzanine to applause and more hooting. The two Arcs had successfully stripped the blond, he noticed distantly, though he didn't get much of a look as Boost grabbed his chin and pulled in for a kiss.

"He's MINE, Boost." the clone carrying him growled in an alarmingly deep voice.

Oh. Fox felt his cock twitch at that voice. That voice was going to do terrible things to him and he could hardly wait.

Wolffe carried the Fox up to the private room he and the pack had rented out for the night. Most of the 104 was still out on the floor or paired and thirded off, so it was really just him and half a dozen other of his closest brothers. They locked the door after him, as he dropped the Fox on the couch. 

He was a pretty thing- Short and slight for a clone, and his face was unscarred like a shiny's. But he was going gray at the temples, and the bags under his eyes made him look like he hadn't slept since he came out of his jar.

"So how does a pretty thing like you get a name like Fox?" he asked, leaning over the guard and bracing his hands on either side of his shoulders, leaning in close. 

Fox, for his part, leaned back on the couch like he owned it, grinning up at Wolffe. "You ever heard the phrase 'Crazy Like A Fox'?"

"Crazy enough to play with us?" Wolffe asked. His voice softened slightly, gaze briefly averted from Fox's. Ah, asking permission. Fox glanced over Wolffe's shoulder at the other assembled clones. Strange hairstyles and an awful lot of scarring, but nobody looked particularly hostile.

"I'd like to think so." He leaned back, fingertips brushing at the collar of Wolffe's blacks. "But... sometimes I have to get up early for work..." he glanced off to the side. 

Wolffe nodded, understanding. "Duty first, soldier. You bail if you need to." The ability to leave established, Wolffe turned back and took Fox's fingers in his mouth, sucking, then biting. He felt Fox shudder, eyes hazing over. With a loud, wet pop, he released them, standing back up.

"Boost, Sinker? I think our little Fox is overdressed." He backed up as the two clones darted in, scooping him to his feet. Two-stripes-pardon, Sinker- pulled him in for a deep, hot and rather bitey kiss. Behind him, Boost reached around and undid the zipper at his collar. He heard the sound of ice beside him. He glanced to the side to see Wolffe sit down on the couch, drink in hand, and obvious bulge in his blacks. He leaned back, clearly enjoying the show as Sinker and Boost pulled his shirt off.

Well, if Wolffe wanted a show, he was going to get one.

Wolffe grinned as his boys went after Fox, pulling his blacks down but not the sleeves off, trapping his arms at his sides. Sinker held his face in his hands, kissing him deeply, while boost reached around to play with his nipples. Fox groaned loudly and spread his legs, grinding back against Boost.

Boost grabbed at his hips, rolling against them. Sinker let go and pushed Fox back, one hand on his shoulder as the other traced over his chest-

"You shave?" Sinker asked.

"Guards come out of our jars a little early. Never grew the stuff." Fox panted as Sinker's fingers circled his nipple. "You havin' fun back there?"

"Kriff, Wolffe, he's got an ass you could bounce credits off." Boost groaned, grinding a little more before his hands let go of his hips and dipped into the blacks, pulling down to his hips, allowing Fox to get his hands free of his sleeves. He reached for the zipper to undo his trousers-

"Ah!" Wolffe called from the couch. "You're ours tonight. And that means no touching yourself without permission, little Fox."

Fox halted, biting his lip as Wolffe's voice went straight to his cock again. "Yes, sir!" he grinned, coyly glancing over his shoulder. "What would you suggest I do with my hands then?"

Wolffe chewed his lip, watching Sinker's hands on that smooth chest- no, not quite, there was some sort of faint burn scar- he could ask about it later. Right now, he needed more skin. "I have no idea why Sinker's still in his armor. Help him out of it." Wolffe took another drink, watching as Fox kissed Sinker's neck, fingers at his shoulder clips. 

Sinker groaned loudly, fingers in Fox's short black hair. Boost got down on his knees to finish tugging Fox out of his boots and blacks. Other, misshapen scars on Fox's thigh and calf- Coruscant Guard must be more exciting that rumors let on- but he had delightfully soft and bruise-able looking skin. Wolffe felt his teeth and cock ache with the thought of marking him up, how tender his skin probably felt. Boost was still on his knees, apparently enraptured by the sight of Fox's ass. he looked towards his commander, pleadingly, and Wolffe nodded.

Fox had just gotten Sinker's chest-plate loose and was feeling up his chest through his blacks when he felt both of Boost's hands grab his ass and squeeze, making him laugh. It turned into a loud and frankly somewhat embarrassing yelp a second later when he was slapped across the ass, hard. 

"Just gettin' ya warmed up, Fox'ika." Boost purred, standing back up, continuing to fondle him. "Yer gonna be wearing black and blue by the time we're done with you."

Fox groaned at the thought. Sinker pulled him back for another kiss, biting down on his lip. He was going to have to wear his helmet for a week if they kept this up, which only made him harder. He felt Boost step away from him, presumably to get undressed as well, and he took the opportunity to get down and undo the rest of Sinker's armor. He got the boots off easy enough, and Sinker helped with the leg guard and his blacks underneath, so that the next time Fox looked up he was suddenly face-to face with-

-A rather delicious-looking cock. Fox blinked, licking his lips, and was reaching for Sinker's hips when Boost grabbed him by the jaw and yanked him back to his feet.

"Ah-ah! Commander gets first dibs." Sinker explained, tapping his nose. Behind him, a very naked Boost ground against his ass again, and he could feel the cool stain of precome on his lower back. "Still, we get to make sure you're good and ready for him, don't we?" he asked, watching Wolffe as he stepped close to Fox, pressing him flush between them. Fox whined and squirmed as his cock rubbed against Sinker's thigh, Boost's thumb teasing his nipple again.

"Let me have a look at him." Wolffe ordered, and Fox was pulled from Sinker and body turned to face Wolffe. Boost held him tight by his forearms, nuzzling and nipping at the back of his neck. Sinker reached over with his foot, nudging his legs farther apart so he has to stand partially spread for Wolffe.

Fox was surprised as how much he was getting off on being put on display like this. He watched Wolffe's gaze roam over his body, cock twitching and beginning to drip as the mismatched eyes surveyed him. he watched as Wolffe's hand moved down to absentmindedly stroke himself through his blacks. He swallowed hard, eyes fixed on the rather intimidating bulge.

"You want it, Little Fox?"

"Y-yes." he mumbled- Sinker was pressed up against his side again, fingertips stroking up and down his thigh, tongue doing something obscene to his ear.

"Yes, what?" Wolffe growled, still touching himself.

"Yes, SIR!" he yelped as Boost gave him another hard slap across his ass.

"Good Little Fox. That's the kind of respect I like to hear." Wolffe rumbled from deep in his chest. "But you want more than this, don't you? You want Boost and Sinker to cut loose on you too." 

"Mmn- yes, sir." he whined as Sinker's fingers stroked just above his cock, where he'd shaved off his pubic hair. It was a texture thing, made him more sensitive. Which he was beginning to regret right now, feeling precome bead on his head.

"I think I'd like that too. C'mere." he ordered, waving two fingers at him and setting down his drink. Sinker and Boost released him, and nervously, he approached Wolffe. Wolffe grinned- something about his teeth worried Fox- and made a motion for him to turn around. Slowly, he turned so his back was facing the commander, confused-

-And let out another loud yelp when Wolffe lunged forward, grabbed his hip and BIT DOWN on his ass. Before he could react, he was pulled back down into Wolffe's lap, clothed cock grinding against him, hands all over his chest and thighs and OH- Wolffe bit down on the back of his neck, snarling.

"Just so there isn't any confusion about who you belong to." Wolffe growled in his ear and Fox had to bite his hand to keep himself in check. Wolffe chuckled, and pulled Fox back against him wrapping his arms around to pin Fox's, and using his legs to spread Fox apart, leaving everything between his legs on display. 

"Now, you sit back, relax, and tell me just how good it feels to have Sinker and Boost work your ass open for me." Wolffe's voice rumbled in his ear.

"Yes, sir!" Fox shivered.

There was a series of quick and furtive gestures between Sinker and Boost, which Fox mostly didn't see because Wolffe pulled his head back to nibble on the more tender sections of his throat. Fox licked that the fingers covering his mouth, taking the tips into his mouth and sucking, tongue slipping between them. He was rewarded with a positively feral noise form Wolffe, who dug his fingers into Fox's hip in reply.

"You've got a nice soft mouth there, Little Fox. We'll have to put that to good use." Wolffe purred, pressing his fingers in deeper. Fox whined at the thought.

"Ha! Yes!" he head Boost cheer, and he managed to glance down as Boost got between their tangled legs, distinctive purple bottle of lube in his hand. Kriff, he wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow, he knew it. He could hear Boost slicking up his fingers but was distracted by Sinker appearing at his side and kissing Wolffe before he bent down and-

-Fox moaned loudly around Wolffe's fingers as Sinker swallowed him and Boost slid a finger into his ass wriggling it slowly. Sinker pulled slowly back up his shaft to suck and lick just his head, teasing him mercilessly.

"Poor little Fox, you're so tight! Is this your first time?" Boost asked, sounding mildly concerned. Wolffe released his face to let Fox breathe.

"Ah! N-no, just too much work and not enough play." he panted, looking down as Sinker's head bobbed around his cock, lazily licking up the sides and swirling his tongue around his head. For a few moments, all Fox could do was pant and whine, Until boost slipped a second finger inside, scissoring him to get him to relax.

"Ah, kriff, that feels good, Please- please, slow down, I can't-' he panted as his fingers slid in and out of the sensitive ring of muscle. He bit on his lip, squirming, trying to think of something other than how fucking GOOD this felt-

-until a hand reached between the two men and squeezed the base of his cock, throttling the sensation for now.

"You won't come until you're told." Wolffe growled in his ear, voice full of lustful snarl.

"Yessir, as you say-" Fox panted, rolling his head back over Wolffe's shoulder.

"You won’t come until I MAKE you come. Got that boys?" Wolffe added, hand back over Fox's mouth, middle and ring fingers stroking his tongue. There was a Yes, sir! from Boost, and an affirmative moan from Sinker, who hadn't taken his mouth off Fox. Fox whined and moaned as the two men continued to play with him, slower now, keeping him on edge, making him shiver and moan.

After a moment, Comet came over to join them, kissing Wolffe first in an act of deference before reaching out to play with Fox's nipple. Fox screamed around Wolffe's fingers, sucking hard as Comet drew tight circles with his nail, grinning at Fox. Fox glanced to the side and saw that Comet was also nude, and being similarly prepped by another clone. Boost took that moment to add a third finger, thrusting deeply in and out of him. Fox could feel his hot breath on his balls, which only made him twitch and squirm more.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Wolffe was in his ear again, teeth brushing the thin skin under his ear. "Do you want that? To be taken on your knees like a dog? It'd fit your name."  
Fox made an affirmative groaning noise. He watched as the other clone slid into comet, the sounds of Comet's high panting going straight to his cock, making him buck into Wolffe's iron grip.

"Yeah, I think you're about ready." Wolffe grinned, nipping his ear. He reached down and tapped Sinker's head, who obediently pulled himself off Fox's cock- but not without giving him one last, hard suck, releasing the head of his cock with a loud wet pop. Boost and Comet also withdrew and Wolffe stood, dumping Fox out of his lap and onto the couch. Fox moaned loudly as Wolffe manipulated him into position- head and elbows braced against the back, knees on the seat so Wolffe could screw him standing. He dropped his head between his hands as he heard Wolffe strip behind him, then the feeling of two thick fingers in his ass, re-lubricating him.

"Good job with him Boost." Wolffe grunted. "You two come around the back here-" he pointed to the couple feet between the back of the couch and the wall. "-Sinker, show Fox how we reward Vods that do good work."

Fox watched in fascination as the two appeared in front of him and Boost leaned back against the wall, legs spread slightly. Fox caught himself drooling slightly, watching Boost stroke himself, head covered in precome. He was less than an arm's length away, and the way Wolffe was stretching him out was- 

"You like watching, Little Fox?" Sinker murmured in his ear. Fox whined in the affirmative, feeling Wolffe's fingers withdraw. Sinker got behind Boost, kissing his neck, stroking his nipples and pinching the hard nubs… Until Boost took his hands and pushed them down to his hips.

"Ready, Little Fox?" Wolffe growled. Fox felt the blunt head of Wolffe's cock pressing against his ass, and nodded, biting down on the couch. 

"AH! oh, kriff, that feels good…" Fox moaned as Wolffe pressed into him, hissing slightly at the stretch and reveling in it at the same time. Wolffe was definitely better endowed than he was, and it felt fantastic.

"Kriff, there's a good little Fox." Wolffe groaned, sounding like he was about to come as well. "Good boy, taking it all on the first go. You like that?"

"Yes, yes, Kriff yes, please, fuck me…" Fox begged, face buried in the back of the couch. Wolffe obliged him pulling out slowly and thrusting back in HARD, Making him yelp and whine, before setting a brutal pace of shallower but faster strokes, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise. Fox braced himself, rocking his hips to meet Wolffe's thrusts, crying out as Wolffe bent forward, deepening his stroke. He bit down on the nape of Fox's neck, jerking his head up. Fox wailed and nearly came on the spot, but Wolffe grabbed his jaw and gave his head a shake.

"Nuh-uh. I got a while to go, pup. Now, watch Sinker and Boost. Good boy." Wolffe grunted, forcing him to look up. In front of him, Sinker had a hand wrapped around Boost's throat as he jerked him off, whispering filthy things in his ear. Fox whimpered as he realized that Sinker and Wolffe were going at the same pace, he could almost feel sinker's hand on his cock- fuck this was intense, he was so close-

SLAP! Wolffe walloped him across the ass-thank goodness Boost had warmed up his muscles earlier, because that was gonna leave a mark. SLAP! Another blow, from his other hand, half on his ass, and half his thigh. He felt Wolffe lurch forward, knee between his legs, thrusting deeper, harder, his breath hot and fast in his ear.

"Kriff, you feel good, Fox. You like watching them? You want a hand on your pretty little cock too?"

"YES! PLEASE! SIR!" Fox shrieked, eyes still fixed on the hypnotic sight of Sinker's hand on Boost's cock, practically slick with precome.

Wolffe wrapped a lube-slick hand around Fox's cock and jerked him off in time to his thrusts. Kriff it was good, so good, he felt like he was losing himself, nothing more than Wolffe's fucktoy…

Wolffe practically roared in his ear as he came, triggering Fox's own climax. Fox cried out as he felt himself come in Wolffe's hand. Something hit his face, and as he slowly came down from the high, he realized Boost had come too, spattering come all over his face and the back of the couch. He felt Wolffe pull out of him- and yet more come drip out of his ass and down his balls.

He panted for a few moments, making a relieved wail as Wolffe gently stroked his back.

"You good there, Fox'ika?"

"Mhn-" Fox sat up again as Boost stepped out of the way. "Never better." he grinned.

He blinked in surprise when he saw Sinker was still hard as a rock. Must not have been enough for him. He reached out, taking Sinker's hand and pulling him close. 

"You said something earlier about putting my mouth to use?" he asked in mock-coyness, lightly kissing Sinker's head. Sinker grinned, tangling his fingers in Fox’s hair as the guard sucked and licked at him, before swallowing and throating his cock.

Sinker moaned deeply, one hand tangled in his hair, the other clenching the couch, panting heavily.

Behind him, he head steps, then felt someone begin to knead his ass. Wolffe maybe, enjoying the show? But then the commander sat down beside him, the mysterious hands still on his ass. He glanced at Wolffe, still bobbing up and down on Sinkers delicious cock.

“That was good, Fox’ika. And I’m feeling generous, if that’s all right with you.” He said, by way of explanation. Fox paused, pulling up to catch his breath, making Sinker whine at the loss.

“You promised me that I was going to play with the whole pack.” He grinned before gently sucking at Sinker’s head. The hands sqeezed tightly, thumb rubbing against his come-soaked hole.

Wolffe grinned back, then nuzzled into Fox’s shoulder. “Go ahead Comet, he’s all yours.”

With a low grunt, Comet thrust into Fox, and Oh, that felt nice. Comet wasn’t as thick as Wolffe, but pleasantly long. He had a nice, smooth stroke too, and it was easy for him to fall into rhythm, pumping up and down on Sinker’s cock in time to Comet’s thrusts. He moaned softly with each thrust, feeling his cock grow hard again as the two men went at him.

“Good boy, Fox’ika.” Wolffe purred, still nuzzling at his neck. Fox shuddered as he felt Wolffe’s teeth on him, grazing over his jugular for a moment, before Wolffe Shifted his position and bit don on his shoulder. Fox grunted heavily around Sinker’s cock, choking slightly, which made sinker cry out. Wolffe leaned over him, and he heard Comet cry out behind him and thrust particularly hard- Wolffe must have bitten him as well. The thought made his cock twitch under him, and the bite Wolffe delivered to his other shoulder made it harder still.

“Kriff, Wolffe, he chokes on me every time you bite him…” Sinker panted.

“Really? Well then.” And Fox could HEAR the grin in Wolffe’s voice.

The bites were rapid and harsh and Fox had never been more aroused in his life.

First Wolffe went after the side he was sitting on- biting down his back with quick, harsh shakes to make sure he bruised, then the tops of his thighs, making him buck into Comet’s thrusts. Finally, he dove back between Fox’s neck and shoulder and bit him under the ear, where the blacks sure as hell wouldn’t cover the bruise. Fox moaned at the thought, and the loss of Wolffe standing up-

-then he heard the sound and felt the impact of Wolffe landing two heavy blows across Comet’s ass, along with a breathless ‘Ah! Thank you sir!” And he grinned as Wolffe knelt by his other side. He repeated his bite pattern, making Fox mewl and writhe. 

Sinker groaned loudly, fingers back in Fox’s hair and pushing him down on his cock. Wolffe pressed his face between Fox’s neck and shoulder again, biting just below his ear and there was a loud SLAP! As he swatted Sinker how came loudly, hot and bitter in the back of Fox’s throat.

Fox heard Comet moan loudly and felt him thrust as deeply as he could into his ass, coming hard as well. He panted heavily as they both pulled out of him,whimpering as all three gently stroked him, listening to the soft noises of praise and reassurance.

“Kriff, you guys are good.” He panted, rolling over to sit on the couch, legs spread wide and hissing with pleasure at the sting on his back.

“What do you want now?” Wolffe murmured, nuzzling his neck, kissing the soft skin over his jugular.

“Uhn- Ah, you said I couldn't come until you made me come, yeah?” Fox panted, rolling his head to the side to let Wolffe nibble on his collarbone. He looked down on his cock, flushed pink and still slick with lube from when Wolffe stroked him off the first time. “My chest’s looking a bit bare, eh? Maybe mark that up for me while jerking me off?” he asked, panting heavily. 

“Hmm…” Wolffe purred into his neck, making him shiver. 

“Or maybe just keep talking to me in that lovely voice and I’ll come all on my own.” Fox groaned. That voice was terrible and he could probably come just from being told to, honestly.

“You really like it that much?” Wolffe asked, moving up to nuzzle his ear, a hand drifting over to stroke his thigh.

“I’m going to be jacking off to it for years to come. So to speak.”

Wolffe laughed, deep and dangerous. Fox swallowed hard as the commander stood up and got over him, standing between his legs. Fox looked down at his cock and-uhn, how did that thing even fit in him? No wonder Comet had such an easy go… he felt a finger on his chin, pushing him up.

“Eyes up here, pup.” he purred, voice full of easy dominance. Of course Fox would keep his eyes where he was told. He could obey that voice forever…

“Good.” A grin, full of teeth and promise. “Now, I want you to put your arms out behind you along the back of the couch.”

Fox obeyed, gaze never moving from Wolffe’s mismatched eyes. In his peripheral vision, He saw two new clones sit down beside him, each draping an arm over his and pushing his thighs down, spreading him further for Wolffe. The other clones- they hadn’t been introduced, but the one on his right had a rather expansive facial tattoo and- he stopped wondering as the two of them dove in to kiss and nip at his neck, moaning softly in his ears.

“Good boys. Hold him still for me.” Wolffe murmured before going into kiss him, biting his lip before licking it in a positively animalistic gesture. The two clones on either side of him reached out with thier free hands and began to toy with his nipples- stroking, pinching, flicking- making him squirm and moan. “Good boys. I don’t want him to have a damn thought in his head.”

There was a chorus of ‘Yes Sir!’ in Fox’s ears that made his cock twitch. They sucked at the bites Wolffe left previously, fingertips stroking and scratching all up and down his chest, then slowly, oh-so-delicately stroking his nipples, making him arch his back in futility.

“That’s a good little Fox.” Wolffe pressed his forehead to Fox’s, eye-to-eye. “How does it feel, being our plaything?”

“G-good, sir, it feels very, very- ah! Kriff! Oh that’s good…” he whimpered. 

“That’s right, just sink into it.” Wolffe murmured. “But, it’s important to mark your playthings. So everyone knows you’re MINE.” He growled, making Fox shudder and his cock spurt more precome. “So, plaything. Where do you want me to mark you?”

Fox could only moan at the thought for a moment, lost in sensation. “C-Collarbone. Nipples. In- inside my thighs, where the armor will rub on the bruises. I wanna feel you Everywhere tomorrow.” he panted.

Wolffe’s grin widened, then he kissed Fox- softly this time, tender even. 

Then his head moved down to his collarbone, kissing, licking, searching for the perfect spot- And he bit down, HARD, worrying at the bite like an animal. Fox wailed, both at the bite, and another sensation- Wolffe’s hand was on his cock, stroking him. A slow and lazy pace, enough to make his hips buck but nowhere near enough to satisfy. He made a desperate whining noise he’d never admit to in the morning.

“Oh? Did you want more?” Wolffe asked, pumping him a little harder. “No this is just to make sure that the next time you jack off, or when anyone puts a hand on your cock, you’ll be thinking of my teeth. Got it?”

Fox moaned at the thought- fuck, he was right, he was never going to untangle the sensations and it was thrilling. Wolffe bit down on his other collarbone, continuing his symmetrical pattern. As his teeth dug into Fox’s skin, the clones on either side of him began to whisper in his ear.

“Force, it’s hot when the commander gets like this. Poor little Fox, you won’t be able to stand once he’s done fucking you.”

“Such a good little Fox, listen to you, you sound like you’re about to come. But don’t do it yet. Remember, he’s the only one that’s allowed to make you come tonight.”

Fox whimpered and panted, beyond words now. Wolffe’s hand was maddeningly tight and slow on his cock. He rolled his head back, unable to think-

“-ah, ah, eyes on me pup.” Wolffe grabbed him by the jaw, and fox was forced to watch him suck on his nipple, too sensitive now, tongue slowly circling it, flicking the nub before blowing on it and making Fox jerk against the clones holding him down. Then Wolffe bit down- not as hard as before, on this thinner skin, but there was a definite bite mark around his areola that he’d be feeling for DAYS. He moved, eyes on Fox’s before repeating that treatment to his other nipple- hot soft, sucking mouth, cool breath and OH-

-Fox jerked, but Wolffe’s hand stilled, keeping him from climax. Fox felt his eyes roll back and something snapped.

“Please, please- Wolffe please I’m all yours. Anything you want, it’s yours, I’ll be good, I’ll be good…” Fox began to babble.

“Good little Fox, I like hearing you beg. Tell me what you want.” Wolffe grinned, and Fox realized Wolffe was stroking himself too, that massive cock bright red and shiny with precome.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me stupid, I’m all yours, your toy, your plaything, fuck me please...”

Wolffe paused, steadying himself. Then he leaned in close, hands on the soft skin of his trembling thighs, cocking his ear at Fox.

“Fuck me please..?” He prompted.

“SIR! FUCK ME PLEASE, SIR!” He cried, arching his back as best he could. “SIR, PLEASE, MY ASS IS ALL YOURS SIR, PLEASE COME IN ME, MARK ME, MAKE ME YOURS SIR, PLEASE!” He spread his legs for Wolffe, eyes wide and pleading.

Wolffe kissed him softly, delicately even-

-Then he raked his nails down Fox’s thighs, HARD, leaving angry red lines. He grabbed Fox’s hips and from his position on one knee on the floor, thrust deep into him in a single stroke. Fox barely had time to cry out before Wolffe thrust into him again and again and again at a positively brutal pace. He leaned forward, one hand clamped around the back of Fox’s head, pressing them face-to-face, the other back on his cock, pumping him to the same merciless rhythm.

“Who do you belong to, toy?”

“You! You! I’m yours! I’m your fucktoy!” Fox babbled. FUCK he felt good, and the strange angle was positively pounding his prostate, sending sparks up his spine, making his eyes roll. It was easy to drop, he felt mindless, limp, all he could feel was Wolffe, claiming him, cock buried in him, hand tight around his cock, driving him insane. He could hear himself babbling, not caring that the rest of the Pack could see and hear this- shit they could all fuck him senseless too if they wanted.

“Good boy. Good Fox. You’re mine, all mine.” Wolffe growled, panting heavily. “Force you feel good, all strung out like this. You’re such a good little slut. Fuck, I’m close from how good you’re being.”

Fox could only whimper in reply.

“You want that? You want to make me come? You want me to come in your hot little ass?” he snarled, voice barely human.

“PLEASE!” Fox begged.

“Say my name. I wanna hear you scream my name.” he whispered, suddenly intimate, voice with a high edge that drove Fox mad.

“WOLFFE!” He cried out. “I’M YOURS WOLFFE! FUCK ME WOLFFE, WOLFFE PLEASE-”

Wolffe roared as he came, thrusting roughly into Fox, never breaking eye contact. Fox felt the hot liquid inside him and wailed, coming hard as well. Wolffe continued to stroke him through his climax, and the sensation was overwhelming. He shuddered, jerking against the clones holding him down, eyes rolling back in his head as-

...after a moment, he came back down, and opened his eyes to the gentle sensation of Wolffe and the other two clones kissing him softly, fingers gently stroking his hair and chest. Soft noises of praise wormed their way through the haze as he was gently untangled and laid out on the couch. Distantly, he realized he was shaking.

“You okay Fox’ika?” he could hear Wolffe’s voice. 

“N-Never better.” He grinned. “Little bit shaky though.”

“You did good.” he purred, gently kissing his forehead. He shifted his weight to cradle Fox’s head, fingers gentle in his hair. Fox could feel other clones, similarly petting him, and someone was applying bacta to the bites around his nipples, bless them. He grunted and squirmed a bit as someone took a cool cloth to his ass, but Wolffe held and soothed him, murmuring softly in that deep voice. Even though he was naked, shaking and surrounded by strangers he’d never felt safer.

“Good fox, that- that was incredible.” Wolffe purred., nuzzling at him. “Do you need anything?”

“Mmn- somewhere to sleep this off maybe?” Fox stretched- ooh, he could feel those bites, and it make him grin.

“Yeah, C’mon you can stay with us.” Fox felt himself get scooped up and carried- he nuzzled into Wolffe’s neck, enjoying the darkness. Down now, somewhere soft- they had beds at 79’s?- but the questions vanished as Wolffe settled in behind him, and another clone beside him- sounded like the whole pack was bedding down here. Just a warm, safe tangle of limbs and slow breathing. It was easy for him to drift off…

“We’re kidnapping him, right?” Sinker asked once he was certain Fox was asleep.

“Does the commander EVER give up his toys?” boost rolled his eyes.


End file.
